How to Choose?
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Hikari is considering the two boys in her life, and has no idea how to choose, so big brother Taichi offers a word or two in advice. No overall pairing, suitable for all. No angst.


_A/N A fanfiction a day, keeps the doctor away... this came to me at 6o'clock after I had been turfed out of bed because the dog threw up, lovely._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would hire someone to clean my dog's sick up, and I don't so I'm stuck cleaning.**_

**How To Choose. **

Hikari Yagami was currently sat on her bed contemplating, she had a lot of of things on her mind, first of all her feelings for two of her best friends, Daisuke and Takeru. Now since the Digital war is over, she has had time to think and for the past week the main thing on her mind, were these two boys.

Did she love them? Did they love her? Why was being a teenager so hard? These were the questions on the frustrated girl's mind, no matter how much she thought, the more she seemed to be getting nowhere, it was like walking in big dramatic circles!

She was unsure of her feelings for these two boys, they were her best friends but she was confused about whether she felt anything more than friendship for them, and she did feel more- which made things worse.

Takeru had been her best friend for a long time, ever since their trip to the Digital world, they knew everything about each other, and a general flirtation between the two had developed since their second digital adventure had started. Now with all the distractions out of the way she had to consider these two boys that had infliltrated her mind, and neither were leaving soon.

Daisuke on the other hand she hadn't know as long, and he had always had a crush on her, somthing she had always been very aware of and had sometimes (gultily) exploited. Daisuke could be kind and caring, he was brave and he respected her a lot. Her realtionship with Daisuke was very different to the relationship between her and Takeru.

How could she pick between them?

She let out a frustrated yell and fell onto her back why was this so hard!

Her bedroom door slowly creeped open and her brother Taichi walked in with an amused smile on his face.

'What's up little sis?' He asked.

'Don't laugh at me!' She snarled. Taichi frowned at her, before sitting next to her on the bed.

'Boy trouble?' He was smiling, but not unkindly, more in a encouraging way.

Hikari gave a loud sigh and nodded reluctantly with an annoyed pout on her face.

'So are you going to tell me or what?' Taichi said impatiently, patience wasn't really his forte.

'I don't know who I like.'

'But why do you have to like them?'

'Taichi!'

'Fine, umm, so why are you unsure?' He asked and was suprised to see her shrug.

'How do you know Tai?' She asked, calling him his old nickname.

'Know what?' Taichi had never had such a confusing conversation.

'If you love someone!'

'Oh... I'm not sure, it just happens, you know when you do'

'How?'

'You just do.'

'Can you love two people at once?' Taichi seemed to ponder an answer before speaking.

'I suppose, but that doesn't mean you have to choose now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just because you have realised your feelings doesn't mean you actually have to anything yet, wait a while and then decide.'

'But what if I don't know?'

'It's not the end of the world' he paused again 'And who say's you have to end end up with either of them?'

'What? you know who I like!'

'No, lucky guess.'

'Am I that obvious?'

'To me you are'

'Who do you think I should go with?' She asked, hoping he would solve her annoying problem.

'Only you can choose, I think they're both great, but ultimately it's up to you Hikari.' Hikari groaned again.

'How?'

'You'll know when and who.'

'But what if I pick wrong?'

'Whatever or whoever you pick will be the right decision' He sounded so certain, so sure.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I believe in you, and so do they.' He then stood up and left the room.

Hikari then decided, that she wasn't going to pick, nor was she going to string them along she would carry on as she was and she would know when her heart had settled, she just had to hope that it didn't shatter.

A/N I can't believe I wrote a Hikari fic... I just can't.

So anyway, did you like? Did you hate? Was it in Character?

So anyway, review's please and tell me who you think Hikari should have chosen.


End file.
